Rothwild Slaughterhouse
The Rothwild Slaughterhouse is one of Dunwall's premier whaling slaughterhouses, located along Slaughterhouse Row. It is owned by a man named Bundry Rothwild and defended by his Butchers – workers who often use buzz-saws to cut up whales and potential enemies. The Rothwild Slaughterhouse also owns numerous indentured and imprisoned workers, and a variety of whaling ships including [[the Delilah|the Delilah]]. Inside the slaughterhouse is a room for gathering oil from the whales, a room for slaughtering the whales and stripping them of their flesh, a room for processing oil (a task that was once done at the Greaves Refinery before it closed), a meat packaging area with a meat storage locker, a shipping area, an archives room, an office, a locker room for the workers, and a canteen. Outside the building is a yard, which contains pipes meant to send oil to the now-closed Greaves Refinery, a break house, and docks. The Rothwild Slaughterhouse has three entrances: the main entrance in the front, the delivery entrance high up on the right side of the building, and an underground entrance through the sewers. Trivia *In the canteen, there is a message written on the chalkboard telling employees not to spit on the floor, and underneath that is a second warning, reading: "If you puke on the premises you won't be invited back inside for a week." **The menu in the canteen includes: Salted Potatoes, Mushroom Bread, Eel Stew, The Duchess' Knuckles, and Gazelle Shank. *According to a book, it is rumored that "the waters outside the Rothwild Slaughterhouse produce the largest and tastiest hagfish". **The author explains that "this is most likely due to the gut sewer leading from beneath the whales inside and delivering their organs and offal to the ... Wrenhaven". Gallery concept art slaughterhouse1.jpg|Concept art of the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. concept art slaughterhouse2.png|Concept art. slaughterhouse concept art.png|More concept art. slaughterhouse1.png|The front of the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. 05 slaughterhouse yard.png|The outside of the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. rs sunny slaughterhouse yard.png|The front of the slaughterhouse yard. rs guard room.png|City Watch office near the entrance of the slaughterhouse yard. slaughterhouse2.png|The Rothwild Slaughterhouse yard. 05 slaughterhouse.png|The slaughterhouse yard. Sign Slaughterhouse.png|A sign in the slaughterhouse yard. rs cage.png|Cage where slaughterhouse laborers are kept during the strike. rs whale oil station.png|Whale oil tank refilling station in the yard. 0 slaughter whales.png|Slaughtered whales hanging from the building. 05 docks.png|The docks. slaughterhouse3.png|Door to The Killing Floor. Rothwild-slaughterhouse.jpg|The Killing Floor. Rs whale01.png|A whale at the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. Walls 01 1.jpg|Meat locker entrance. Meat locker.png|The meat storage locker. Interrogation9.png|The interrogation chair in the meat locker. Walls 01 2.jpg|Alternate view of the interrogation chair. Chalkboard.png|The chalkboard at the canteen. Menu.png|The menu at the canteen. Slaughterhouse Announcment Board.png|An announcement board at the canteen. dis07.png|Oil collection room. Oil Harvest.png|Oil-collecting pipes stuck into the stomach of a whale. Slaughterhouse Riverdump.png|A gut sewer in the slaughterhouse. Whale gore 01 1.jpg|Whale guts flowing from a drain. Whale gore 01.jpg|Additional view of whale guts. rs refinery.png|Oil processing room. rothwild01.png|Oil processing. rothwild02.png|Oil processing area. rothwild03.png|Door to the Oil Processing Room. rothwild05.png|Archives. rothwild04.png|Bundry Rothwild's office. rs maintenance access.png|Maintenence access. rs locker room.png|Locker room. Walls 01.jpg|Sinks and showers in the locker room. Sharks01.jpg|Large fish at the slaughterhouse. Sign Slaughterhouse2.png|A sign announcing the next ship arrival. meatbelt.png|Meat on the conveyor belt. Crates.png|Crates in the slaughterhouse, destined for Samara, Tyvia. Slaughterhouse explody.png|The Rothwild Slaughterhouse on fire. Whale slaughterhouse.jpg|Artwork of The Rothwild Slaughterhouse. 05 slaughterhouse map.png|A map of the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. Whale meat.jpg|Whale meat. KoD whales.jpg|Dead whale textures. Walls 02.jpg|Slaughterhouse wall modules. Whale gore 02.jpg|Whale gore textures. KoD whale.jpg|Unfinished and finished versions of the Rothwild Slaughterhouse whale. es:Matadero Rothwild ru:Бойня Ротвильда zh:罗斯韦德屠宰厂 Category:The Knife of Dunwall Locations Category:Buildings Category:Businesses